


Let It Burn

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, One Shot, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Runeard is a bitch, Spoilers, do NOT read this if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: The sisters confront the legacy of their grandfather. Rated T for minor swearing.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Let It Burn

A stern face gazed out of the portrait in the library, matched by the equally stern looks of the two young women standing before it.

It had been a few days since the events surrounding Elsa's journey to the Enchanted Forest with her sister, Anna, and they had uncovered the truth about their past. Some parts were difficult to accept, others proved liberating. And then there was the issue of their grandfather, King Runeard. Once things had settled down in Arendelle, Elsa told Anna about what she saw in Ahtohallan: the vision of their grandfather revealing his belief that magic made people feel entitled and able to defy a king. The words wounded Elsa a little, truth be told, but she was no longer the scared little girl hiding her powers - her magical gift - from the world. Angered by the words of her bigoted grandfather, she had pursued the truth of what caused the spirits to cut off the forest all those years ago. Elsa managed to inform Anna of the actions taken by Runeard to anger the spirits, and together the sisters corrected the wrongs he had committed.

Now, with time to think over what they had learned, Anna and Elsa stood in the library before Runeard's portrait.

"So." Anna glared daggers at her grandfather, reverting back to her habit of talking to the pictures on the walls. "So, you're the one responsible for all of this, huh? You and your anti-magic ways, going off and murdering the Northuldra leader just because you were afraid of the spirits. Isolating the Forest from Arendelle and forcing our mother to flee her home to save our father. You and your actions leading the spirits to give my sister powers she has struggled to understand and control for much of her life, ripping our family apart and putting our kingdom at risk!"

With every accusation she leveled at the painting, Anna's voice grew louder and angrier, her fists clenching as her face got redder. "And for what?! To bring the Northuldra under your thumb? To force a peaceful people to submit to your command? You had no right! You and your ignorance... your fear... you... YOU MONSTER!!"

The last word came out with a strangled cry as tears began to blur her eyes. Anna never felt so angry before. Knowing the source of everything that had caused her family so much pain - and to find out it was someone _in her own family_ \- brought up so many buried feelings that they came pouring out like a raging inferno. All her life, she had demanded to know why Elsa had shut her out. Why her sister was forced to deal with something so beautiful yet dangerous. Why her parents had taken such a strict approach to hiding Elsa's magic. And now she knew. Because of Runeard, Elsa was born with a power that could resolve the restless spirits but no one understood that. Her father had learned first hand of the dangers of magic, and so he reacted to Elsa's growing powers with fear much like his father before. That truth hurt almost as much as a frozen heart.

While Anna was processing her feelings in her own Anna way, Elsa simply stood beside her managing in her own Elsa way. She didn't say a word as her sister ranted at the portrait; she much preferred letting Anna do the talking. Sure, she had a lot of pent-up frustrations, but Elsa was always one to prioritize her little sister's well-being first. And so she would wait.

Taking a few deep breaths, Anna rubbed her eyes furiously before shooting another glare at her grandfather. "I'm glad I never knew you, because if you had lived to see my sister, I can't even imagine how you would react to _her gift_. Yes, a gift, you stupid old man. I've dealt with my fair share of idiots over the last few years, but you're the biggest bastard of them all."

Realizing what she just said, Anna froze. She waited, then slowly turned her head to see Elsa's scolding look. Except... there was no scolding look. Instead, Elsa's gaze remained fixed on Runeard's image. As if she hadn't heard.

"Uh, sorry about that..."

"No. Don't be."

Anna's mouth snapped shut at the sound of Elsa's voice. Cool with a hint of menace, but not directed at her sibling.

"Grandfather was a real bastard, and I'd use a few more choice words to describe how I feel about him," Elsa continued before turning to look at Anna, "but I am standing in the presence of the future Queen of Arendelle."

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "Go nuts. You're still technically Queen anyhow."

Elsa chuckled before turning back and frowning at the portrait. "At least we know where Father got his fear of magic from."

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and squeezed it. "He was scared because he didn't understand it. But he still loved you - loved us."

Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled. "You're right. And now it's time to put the past behind us."

They shared a brief smile before turning back to the portrait.

"Got any ideas?" Anna asked.

"One, but I'd like to hear yours first."

"Well, I could use some work on my axe-throwing..."

"Anna, no."

"Fine!" Anna threw up her hands in mock disgust. "What would you propose, O Mighty Fifth Spirit?"

Elsa rubbed her chin in thought. "Actually, it does involve spirits..."

* * *

The next day, a wagon left Arendelle filled with every image of Runeard they could find in the kingdom. Portraits, books, a bust or two - all loaded haphazardly into the back of the wagon. Kristoff didn't argue about the purpose of this trip and focused on guiding Sven to a remote spot far away from the kingdom. Olaf had come along to comfort Anna, or so he claimed. Knowing better, Anna suspected he just wanted to see his new friend again.

Once they arrived near the designated spot by the shore, Elsa appeared on the Nokk with Bruni on her shoulder. Olaf greeted the salamander before Elsa brought him closer to the wagon. Kristoff and Sven took their places a good distance away from the wagon; he had been assured by Anna that he would get another replacement after this little ceremony.

"You see him?" she asked the creature in her hands. Bruni eyed the various images of Runeard with a slightly curious expression.

"This is the man who caused the spirits to fall out of balance years ago," Elsa continued. "And we thought you should help us leave him in the past for good."

Bruni tilted his head at her for a moment, then turned back, leaped into the wagon, and ignited with a purple flame. Within seconds, he was racing around the wagon and setting all its contents on fire.

"YEAH! BURN, BABY, BURN!" Anna cheered and bounced as Bruni did his thing. Olaf laughed and danced around the burning wagon, trying not to get too close to the flames. Elsa stood back and watched smugly as the image of her grandfather melted and dissolved into the fire. When she proposed letting their grandfather's legacy burn at the hands of one of the spirits he feared so much, she knew it was the most fitting answer to a shameful past.

_Goodbye to dark and fear, let's fill this world with light and love._


End file.
